


So Many Fandoms, So Little Time

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic-Con, Convention, Cosplay, Fanboying, Frottage, M/M, TV/Game/Comic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy go to Comic-Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Fandoms, So Little Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloodymarynights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bloodymarynights), [Alzire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alzire).



> For Bloody for cheering me on. And for Alzire for being my master nerdpicker.

"The only thing I want is a Justice League poster with everyone on it," Billy was saying as he tapped away on his laptop, taking in the webpage dedicated to the convention. Then he looked at his boyfriend where he sat next to him on the floor, his eyes wide and his voice earnest. "And I mean everyone. Even the obscure Leaguers."

"I don't know if that will be as easy as you think, Billy," Teddy told him, and Billy could tell that he was trying to be supportive and not laugh.

"We have two days," he told him, determined. "Seriously. I want, like, all the Green Lanterns and even Vigilante and Shining Knight." Teddy apparently didn't understand his need to put them on the wall.

"Again with them," Teddy said, leaning back on his hands and extending his leg.

Billy looked down at Teddy's toes where they were grasping on his thigh, and he frowned in an exasperated way. "I can't help it if they're awesome," he said, drawing his shoulders up a bit. Why did he have to defend them?

Teddy nudged his leg, and he looked to find him smiling sweetly. "You'll probably have to get a poster for the Justice League Unlimited series," he suggested.

"I guess that would do," Billy answered, before he looked around at the walls of their room. "I'll find a spot for it somewhere." He turned his eyes to Teddy as he pulled his foot away and crawled over to him, looking at the screen. "What is your big buy?"

"I dunno," Teddy answered with a shrug.

"You don't know?" Billy asked, shutting his laptop and setting it aside so he could look at his gorgeous but aggravating boyfriend. "Tee, we've been saving for Comic-Con for months, and you don't know what you want to buy?" he asked, bringing up his hands in disbelief.

Teddy's eyes slid to the side, and he pursed his lips. "Okay, but don't laugh."

"Scout's Honor," Billy replied, holding up two fingers. He watched as Teddy reached out to his hand and urged his third finger up to join the two. That made him frown, and he dropped his hand. "Okay, so what, I wasn't in Boy Scouts. I had childhood asthma. Spill."

Teddy rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as if he had long suffered an annoyed boyfriend. "Batgirl," he finally said, pulling his mouth into a flat line.

Billy blinked. "Cass, Stephanie or Barbara?"

"Babs, duh. I want a statuette. Oracle would be cooler, but I don't think I'll find that." Teddy seemed truly bummed about this. He had taken Oracle being retconned really hard.

Billy smiled at him sympathetically, before he lifted onto his knees and put his arms around Teddy's neck, flattening him to the floor and just lying on his chest. Teddy didn't seem to mind. He adjusted his legs and laced his fingers at the small of his back, holding him.

"Think we should cosplay?" Teddy asked, and Billy lifted his head to look at him. He was looking at the ceiling. "I mean, a month isn't enough time to get a great costume, but we could throw something together."

Billy rested his chin on Teddy's chest, and he looked over his face, just gazing contently. "Who would we cosplay?" he asked, not automatically dismissing the idea, but he knew there were only so many people they could get away with. Well, Teddy could get away with anyone, and Billy could magic them into any kind of clothes, but that felt like _cheating_.

"I dunno," Teddy said again, and Billy dug his chin into his chest for it.

"You're not allowed to say that when you brought it up. I won't laugh, even if you want to be Batgirl." He grinned at him, but Teddy brought his hand down hard on his ass for that comment, and he jerked with a laugh. "Come on, tell me."

"I don't know, someone that fits my body type--"

"If you say Superman, you won't be able to get out of it. Underwear on the outside is a great look," Billy told him, and he pressed his face into Teddy's neck when the hands on his butt squeezed.

"I could always go as Batman, and you could be my Boy Wonder," Teddy told him with that teasing tone in his voice.

Billy just frowned and lifted his head to press his lips into Teddy's jaw. "There is no way I'm going as Robin. I'd rather be someone magical like Dr Fate or--"

"Zatanna?" Teddy suggested with a chuckle.

Billy was quiet for a moment, and his face said everything he was thinking about that, even if Teddy had his head tilted back and couldn't see it. "You just want to see me in fishnets and a top hat," he told him, before he bit his neck playfully.

There was a rumble of a laugh in Teddy's chest, and his hands squeezed Billy's butt again, pulling him against his hips to show him his interest in where this conversation was going. "Damn right."

That was the end of the conversation about cosplay that day. And in the end they didn't end up doing it. If they spent money on making outfits, then that was money they couldn't spend on paraphernalia that they absolutely _needed._

###### 

Comic-Con was, of course, filled to the brim with people. Immediately they bought a map and started to strategize a plan of attack. There was a panel they had to see the next day, but that day they had plenty of day to walk around and just buy things. So this was happening.

They went down Artist's Alley first, their index fingers and thumbs hooked together as they looked in opposite directions. It wasn't long before Billy stepped toward a booth and their arms stretched out, nearly clothes-lining someone. 

"Sorry!" Billy called after the girl in what looked like a Final Fantasy outfit after she had been forced to duck underneath their arms. He then looked at Teddy, and they made the silent decision not to hold hands anymore. It was dangerous.

And then they almost immediately got separated. Billy turned around to tell Teddy about some nice Catwoman art and nearly ran face first into a very nice Power Girl's boob window. She glared at him, and he muttered an apology before he stepped around her. Teddy was no where to be seen.

With an irritated noise in his throat, he just continued down the row of booths. There was much he could really do if Teddy had disappeared into the crowd of--oh! He knew that webcomic!

It was about an hour before he ran into Teddy again, and they both had at least two bags stuffed with fanmade and official merchandise. They traded experiences, and Teddy tossed an arm over his shoulder, telling him he wasn't going to lose him again. 

"There was this guy playing Ambush Bug," Teddy was telling him as they walked.

"Oh no," Billy said, half amused and half dreading where this was going.

"Yeah, and he kept running up to people and talking to them or hugging them, and he got in the middle of this line of people doing the Gangnam Style dance--"

"Oh no!" Billy said again, this time with much more feeling, but he was also laughing.

"It was amazing," Teddy said with his classic grin. "You should have seen it."

"I was busy buying about two dozen of these blind box Justice League TokiDoki things," Billy replied, opening one of his bags to show him the carnage of open boxes and shredded silver wrappers.

"Get anyone good?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, but I also got three of Captain Cold for some reason." Billy closed the bag with a huff.

"Flash is going to be so scared," Teddy told him, pulling him in closer so he could kiss his temple.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get Cassie to help me make a Justice League mobile," he said, smiling against Teddy's shoulder.

"For our future kids?" Teddy asked.

Billy's eyes shot to his, wide and surprised. They hadn't talked about kids before, even jokingly.

Teddy looked just as startled as Billy felt, and he turned his face away. Then he spotted something. "Oh em gee," he said in a kind of breathless way.

"What?" Billy asked, looking in the same direction but not seeing what had Teddy using text speak like a dork.

"Assassin's Creed hoodies," Teddy said.

Billy's face fell into annoyance. Really? "Teddy, you have like ten hoodies."

"I don't have an Assassin's Creed one."

"No, they're all flannel. That's going to be really expensive. Do you really want to blow half of your money on that?" 

"Assassin's Creed, Billy," Teddy replied, as if that was all the justification he needed.

Billy rolled his eyes. He had kind of watched his boyfriend play the games, but he hadn't been able to get into them. He was more of a Zelda person. "Go, you nerd," he told him, and Teddy was gone with a spastic smile.

Billy moved on to look at something else, staying in the same general vicinity so Teddy could find him. He found a booth with boxes and boxes of comics and immediately started flipping through them. The moment he found an issue of Birds of Prey, he was on a mission to find more of it. Teddy would love it if he bought him as many appearances of Oracle as he could. 

"How do you I look?" asked Teddy's voice some twenty minutes later, and he looked up from his pile of comics to turn to him. Immediately he forgot his vocabulary. The hoodie was white with red wrapped around the midsection and red accents on the wrists and hem. Beneath the peak of the hood, he could see Teddy's beautiful eyes in shadow, and it made his smile look _dangerous_.

"I..." Billy tried and failed, before he swallowed. "Can you even see in that?"

"If I tilt my head back," Teddy answered, doing so, before he chuckled and put his hands in the kangaroo pocket. "Look at the back." He turned.

Billy was sure the arrow-like insignia was important, but all he could pay attention to was how the white fabric stretched over Teddy's broad back and shoulders before pooling along his trim waist. It was delicious.

"You like?" Teddy asked, turning again.

"Yeah, I definitely like Assassin's Creed now," Billy said in a rush, before he swallowed and looked up at Teddy's shadowed face. "A lot."

Teddy chuckled, lifting a hand to push down the hood. "Me too." He held out his bags for Billy to hold, before he lifted the hoodie over his head, his shirt catching on the hem and dragging up his toned stomach before he straightened them. He folded the hoodie and put it in one of his bags, before he turned his eyes to the comics behind Billy. "What're you looking for?"

Billy blinked. "I don't remember."

By the end of the day, they wound up with merchandise of equal parts game and comic, and they both ended up with too many things Pokemon. 

###### 

"Bed," Teddy said, dropping his stuff in the middle of the hotel room floor and taking the three long strides it took until he could fall onto it. "Beautiful bed."

Billy agreed, because he was just as exhausted. He dropped his stuff too and meandered over to the bed, shedding clothes until he ended up in only his boxers and socks and flopping on the bed on his back next to Teddy. He had his face turned toward him, and Teddy gave him a half a smile before he started to struggle out of his clothing without wanting to move.

Sitting up, Billy rolled him over and undid his twisted jeans, tugging them down his strong legs and going to help him out of his shirts. He pushed them over his head but left them tangled around his elbows, pressing their bare chests together and claiming his mouth. He kissed his way around his cheekbone to his ear as Teddy tried to free his arms.

Billy caught one of his piercings between his teeth, and Teddy stilled, letting out a shaky breath. He loved to lick and toy with this mixture of metal and flesh, flicking the ring with his tongue. Teddy shifted underneath him, trapping one of his legs between his thighs and arching a little. But he just moved on to the next piece of sliver, working his way up the shell of his ear.

Eventually Teddy did get his arms free, and he clasped his hands on Billy's back, gasping and rocking his hips up into his thigh to show him just what he was doing to him.

Billy scraped his teeth across the very top of Teddy's ear, earning a whimper, before he moved himself to the side so his hand could snake down and pop Teddy's cock out of the front of his boxers. He just slowly stroked its heft, his thumb moving over the leaky slit on the top and getting a growl in response.

Teddy turned on his side too, his hand going into Billy's boxers to bring him out into the cool air as well, his other arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders so they have to pant and gasp with their lips almost touching. He jerked his hips closer, and their cocks came together.

Billy groaned, stealing a hot kiss as Teddy's large hand wrapped around the both of them. He put his hand on top of Teddy's, squeezing as they both moved their hips at imperfect but oh-so-good angles. Their legs were tangled up desperately, and he was holding on so tight to Teddy's hair. 

When Teddy whispered his name against his lips, Billy gave an imprecise jerk, which made Teddy grunt. Their thrusting into their hands became more and more wild as the minutes drifted on by, just as their cries became louder and deteriorated in sentence structure. 

And when they came, the sounds they made were more animal than human.

Billy and Teddy panted together, their lips still touching, and it took a while before Billy could even think let alone move. When he did, he reached above him and blindly groped until he grabbed a shirt to bring down and wipe their hands and stomachs.

"Did you really have to use my shirt for that?" Teddy asked as Billy cleaned between his fingers.

"Yours was closest," Billy told him as he tossed the shirt away. Then he leaned over and grabbed the corner of the bed cover, wrapping them up a bit like a burrito instead of having them get underneath it.

###### 

The panels were amazing. Billy even dragged Teddy in one of the ballrooms to see the cast, writers and producers of Supernatural, his forever guilty pleasure. Even if the show didn't have monster hunters, demons and angels, the homoerotic subtext was enough to keep him hooked.

But in turn Teddy was allowed to pull him into see the panel for Dexter. He wasn't sure what made Teddy interested in a show about a serial killer, but he didn't mind watching his face as he stared at the panel in interest. Teddy looked amazing when he was concentrating on something, especially if he was excited.

They both flipped out over the new Hobbit, and they were bound to be quoting Lord of the Rings at each other for days.

When they left the final panel, they were all keyed up and chatting excitedly with one another. Billy felt like he had gallons of energy to spare, which is why he stopped when he saw that there were DDR machines along one of the walls.

"Billy?" Teddy asked him as he started toward them. "Billy, don't you want to go look at more stuff?"

"Later," Billy replied as he stepped up to one of the empty machines and touched the metal of the balance bar. This brought back memories of going to arcades after school, back when arcades were still around. He and DDR had a special relationship, one that spanned years. And he would always thank it for introducing him to the music of Captain Jack.

Turning he held his bags out to Teddy, and after he rolled his lovely eyes, he took them and walked around to the side of the machine to sit down and wait. "You're the best, Tee," he told him as he shrugged off his denim jacket and tossed it to him.

As he scrolled through the songs, he felt nostalgia roll over him and take hold, influencing his choices. There were the old, old songs, and he was drawn to the very first ones he had ever danced to back when he was a scrawny kid with allowance.

Medium was a good setting, yeah. He used to play on ultra, but it had been a long time.

As soon as the music started going and the arrows appeared on the screen, it all came back to him. "Where's my samurai?" the singer asked as he moved, the lights of the hard board beneath his feet blinking in an epileptic's nightmare. "I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky."

His breathing was speeding up, but he was grinning, loving this. And when he hazarded a glance at Teddy, he found him to be smiling too, obviously not bored. He turned his eyes back to the screen and kept on dancing. 

When the song ended, he didn't even hesitate to move forward and select another one. "You've drawn a crowd," Teddy told him, and he whipped his head around to look just as the machine screamed "Eh oh Captain Jack!" A very adorable girl dressed as Miss Martian shouted for him to pay attention, and he turned to do just that.

Dancing for yourself was one thing. It was carefree. But dancing in front of a crowd turned his nostalgia into determination. He would not miss another arrow, that was a promise he made in silence. 

"Company, attention! Forward march!" Billy allowed the fake drill sergeant to order him around, using his authority to fuel his dance steps. "Left, right, left! The military step!" He gritted his teeth and smiled, before he threw his hand up on the final beat. Near perfect. Hell yeah.

There was cheering. Someone in green climbed up on the second dance pad next to him and he turned to find Ambush Bug next to him. "Can I join you?" he asked, and he even had the voice.

"Fine with me," he said as people laughed around them. Teddy was holding his stomach, laughing so hard. He watched as the Ambush Bug picked a song and his setting, which was hard, and he stepped forward to match it.

And they started to dance. "Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me. Sweet little bumble bee, more than just a fantasy."

Billy didn't know what to think, other than this cosplayer was very dedicated to his costume. He even _danced_ like Ambush Bug, which was all over the place, but still hit every single arrow. And he even sang along. 

Their combined score was climbing like it was attached to a rocket. And Billy was both deeply competitive for the spot light here and just happy that someone was dancing with him. He was having _fun._

When the song ended, he turned to say something to the Ambush Bug, but all of the sudden he was being hugged by him. There was a chorus of "aww" and he thought someone even took a picture. Before he could recover and hug him back, the Ambush Bug was already vaulting over the balance bar and sprinting through the giggling crowd.

After a few more songs with various other people, some dressed up and some not, Billy hobbled down off of the dance platform and more or less fell onto Teddy, draping over his broad shoulder.

"Ah, you're all sweaty!" Teddy complained with a laugh, patting his back. "Come on, Dance Dance Hero, let's get you some water."

Later, after Billy could breathe again, they continued wandering around. He convinced Teddy that, no, he really didn't need a Thundercats replica sword. And then Teddy had to convince him that he didn't need a Zelda sword. Eventually they agreed on no swords. That was later changed to no sharp objects, because as Teddy said, "Dammit, Billy, what would you even do with Batarangs?" Billy didn't know. He just wanted them.

###### 

At the end of the second day, they had exhausted their Con Cash as well as tired themselves out again, so they went back to the hotel room. 

"I'm all gross and stuff," Billy said, very eloquent, as he peeled off his clothes, leaving a trail to the bathroom. When he got there he noticed something that he hadn't when he'd taken his sleepy shower that morning. "Our tub's a jacuzzi."

Teddy appeared at his shoulder, and he grinned. "Score."

Billy and Teddy relaxed side by side in the tub after doing the soap and shampoo routine, their heads back on the edge and jets doing lovely things to their backs. Their hands were entwined under the water, just holding as they melted after a long day. 

"I'm so glad we came," Billy said, his voice practically a drawl. Talking was hard when all his muscles felt like they were slipping off his bones. It was a nice ache, one that would put him into a wonderful sleep.

"Me too," Teddy told him with a long sigh, leaning over to rest his cheek on Billy's shoulder. "We'll have to come back another year. But oh my God, I spent so much money."

Billy let out a bubbly laugh, turning his head to kiss Teddy's hair. "Me too." He pushed himself up and turned, up on his knees over Teddy. "Do you regret any of your purchases?" he asked, his hands moving lazily over Teddy's broad chest.

"Not a one," Teddy replied, lifting his hands to trail his fingers up Billy's thighs along his stomach and to his nipples. He plucked them, and Billy released a little gasp.

Pushing Teddy's hands away from his chest, Billy leaned in to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, but there was a hunger to it, a want that made his tongue come out to slither between Teddy's lips. They moaned as their tongues slid against each other, hot and wet.

Billy was forced back as Teddy got up onto his knees too, his big hands coming around his back to grip his shoulders. He let Teddy move him, let him angle him to be pressed against the wall. But then--

"Oh ah aa-ah!" Billy cried, his eyes popping open and his hands scrabbling to hang onto Teddy's neck. There was a jet shooting between his legs. It was massaging his ring of muscle there, caressing his perineum and making his balls and cock _bounce_. He jerked away from it after a moment. It was too much sensation all at once, too much of a surprise.

Teddy stared at him, holding him against his chest. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Billy couldn't even glare at him. He was too busy recovering. "A water jet. You try."

Teddy had a similar reaction to the feeling, and the way he tossed his head back and dug his fingers into Billy's shoulder was so beautiful. After that, they were both well and truly turned on, exhaustion forgotten.

Billy was all but thrown onto the bed, still half wet. Teddy hadn't let him finish towel drying his hair. But as he lifted on his elbows and gazed at Teddy towering over him, his eyes dark and filled with want, he couldn't complain. He threw his hands out for him, and Teddy fell into his embrace, kissing and biting at his lips.

Wrapping his legs around his waist, he eagerly pumped his hips up against Teddy's, a silent plea. He needed him, needed him inside him right then or he would, he didn't know, probably go up in flames. He watched, blearily, as Teddy leaned over and fetched the lube and a condom, and then reached under his legs to press a slicked finger into him.

Billy arched off the bed, shoving his hips up to fuck himself on that finger. "Ahn, more, Tee, please," he bit out, before he grown ad Teddy obliged and added another, stroking him inside. He let out a bit of a shout when the tips of those fingers found what they were searching for, bucking again and groaning.

"Billy," Teddy said as he moved his fingers in and out, and Billy looked up to see the want on his face. He spread his fingers like a pair of scissors, making him give a little keening noise. "Billy, I--"

"Fucking do it," Billy blathered, practically incoherent now. He watched Teddy tear open the condom package, briefly appreciated the way he rolled it onto himself blindly, before he tossed his head back with a choked noise as the heaviness that was Teddy pressed into him. Teddy held his eyes, and his lips parted and closed like he was silently counting and giving Billy the time to adjust to his heft, and at ten, he moved. 

Teddy was a force of nature. His movement were akin to the slide of tectonic plates, slow and unstoppable. He was the sturdiness to counter and compliment Billy's bountiful energy. Together, they were a hurricane.

Teddy's hands bit into Billy's hips, and there would probably be marks later, but Billy didn't care. He kept his ankles hooked together at Teddy's back, his hands grasping his arms, and he rocked with his thrusts. His own cock bounced and slipped on his stomach, but he ignored it, focusing on the feeling of fulfillment and bursts of bright hot pleasure.

But Teddy, oh no, Teddy wasn't going to allow any part of Billy to be ignored. He was great like that. He took Billy in hand and stroked him with his large, strong hand in time with his thrusts. His tempo was increasing, desperation entering his movements. He could join the club, because Billy had passed desperate ages ago.

Their noises were nonsensical, practically inhuman as they slid together. Teddy leaned down to devour Billy's cries, and Billy wrapped him in his arms, keeping him in place with no intention of letting him go. Their calls grew in pitch, and Billy didn't know who came first, just that there was a fireworks show behind his eyes when he did.

Teddy slowly lowered his legs to the bed and moved away for a moment, coming back to wipe his stomach of its stickiness.

Billy lifted his head, with some effort, and frowned. "That's my shirt," he said, lifting a hand to swipe at Teddy's arm. He missed. Teddy just chuckled at him and put his arm under him so he could lift him up. Billy went a bit like a rag doll, letting Teddy place him under the covers and curling up against his side contently.

###### 

The next day, it was time to go home, so they gathered their things and went to check out, before they ducked into a stairwell and Billy teleported them home. Immediately they sat down on the floor of their room and started going through their spoils. Billy surprised Teddy with the Birds of Prey comics, and he was truly appreciative since he hadn't been able to locate a good Batgirl statuette. And Teddy surprised him with a small but exquisite Zelda figurine. She had a sword and a badass expression.

And then, Billy realized something was amiss. He drew in a horrified, pained gasp, slapping his hands on the sides of his face.

"What?" Teddy asked, lifting on his hands and knees to crawl through their merchandise pile. "What's wrong?" He set his hand over one of Billy's.

"The poster," Billy said, his eyes still widening. "I didn't even look!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lordie lordie this took forever to write. I hope that some people that read this feel connected to the fanboy and fangirl content of this work. It's all very close to my heart. (And yes, Ambush Bug is the Deadpool of DC.)


End file.
